It is known that absorbent tampons made of soft deformable materials such as uncompressed batts of cotton fibers, rayon fibers, hydrophilic polyurethane foams, and the like, provide a much higher useful capacity for menstrual exudate than highly compressed materials now in common use. Further, if they are properly deployed at the time of insertion they also provide a more efficient protection against early leakage.
These favorable characteristics are attributed to the fact that low density absorbent materials in their initial relatively uncompressed state are already in the best condition for the most efficient use of their absorptive capabilities, and do not need to be wetted to expand and arrive at this improved state as is required by the traditional compressed tampon structures. Further, the soft deformable condition of these uncompressed materials permits them to confrom readily to the irregular configurations of the vaginal walls and thus effectively block leakage at an early stage after insertion.
The main problem in utilizing the high absorbency and leakage blocking capabilities of such uncompressed low density tampons is to find a means for efficiently delivering the soft material to a suitable position within the vaginal cavity, i.e., to insert a soft tampon to the proper depth in the vagina, and also to spread the tampon laterally or radially at the time of delivery.
The present invention is directed to a tampon inserter which provides such delivery means.